Ark 21 Episode 46: Tracking The Shark
Participants Marshall and Kodi Marshall and Kodi.jpg On The Way to The Resturant -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDDkCiUhHCc) On a bright sunny day in the afternoon in Kasaihana City, the entire Second District is bustling with lively people and all of the normal day to day activities. Birds chirping, dogs barking and crack heads smoking…just a normal day. On a sidewalk in District Two a large muscular male walks down the busy streets. Cars pass him by and people walk around him, looking to intimidating to even look at. Wearing long dress black pants with an equal fabric suit jacket top. Underneath the jacket is a white button up shirt half way buttoned, revealing the muscular chest underneath the fabric. Wrapped around his neck is a long red scarf that drapes fabric down the right shoulder of his. Slightly tanned skin glistened against the reflecting light rays of the sun, bright green eyes staring out at the direction in front of him. His long brain hair flows evenly down to his shoulders with some fly away hair strands positions in front of his face. As he walks down this street, he looks to his right and sees a homeless begger asking passerby for change. Marshall stops and gives the man a stone face glare, wondering why someone would beg for money. Programmed to always do as he pleased in pursuit of the advancement of The Order, he sees no reason to ever beg for anything. When the homeless man looks up to catch the gaze that is directed towards him, it looks like the man is not going to do anything. But then the man reaches his left hand out and reveals the small plastic cup of pennies and nickels.-“C-could you s-spare some c-change, S-sir?”- And hearing the man beg to him specifically, it causes Marshall to scoff and make a disgusted face as if being asked that question actually offends him. Marshall begins to continue walking while saying to the man-“The weak don’t deserve anything from me…”- And the man slowly lowers his cup back down to the ground as if his entire spirit had been crushed. After walking for a few minutes, Marshall comes to a Sushi restaurant. Looking up at the sign outside, it read “The Coral Reef Resturant.” Marshall looks at the sign intensively and says to himself-“Looks like I am here.”- Walking into the restaurant it shows to be a small hole in the wall like restaurant. A wall with tables of four and a bar with a counter for people to sit and eat at. Other than being a low-lit restaurant, this place seemed pretty casual. Sitting in the corner are two men in black suits, looking like business men. On the opposite side at a table near the bar, two couples laugh and chit chat while eating their sushi. Walking up to the bar, Marshall takes a seat and is handed a menu.-“Would you like anything to drink, Sir?”- Marshall continues to look down at the menu while answering with-“I’ll be fine with a water, ma’am.”- The waitress behind the bar nods her head and asks-“Will we be expecting any guests with you today, Sir?”- And with a soft smirk on his face, he nods-“Oh I am sure she will arrive at any moment…”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGDqRH9VlwE) Kodi had a smugged look on her face... she barged out the hideout..wearing just a black body suit.. along with a large black jacket that had a shark logo in the back, hearing her stomach grumble..." Ah shit..... Really.. I've been working out so much.. I haven't been eating really.." gritting her serated teeth.. she'd still wear some of her bloody bandages. that soon unraveled from her.. arms, legs... and her cheek.. The blonde only laughed amongst herself... while remembering the little spat.. with that man.."How dare he?! Ear hustle... in my own convo... I mean tch.. I WAS IN MY OWN THOUGHTS... I'm not a whiney little bitch!?!" She screamed out amongst the streets.. as the pedestrians stared all around her... Thus only to pass by some homeless men over from D-1.. that would of knew her..."Kodi?! Man its been so long!! how long has it been.. Man.. I remember when your were small as fuck.. looking like a man!" The blonde only laughed, shaking her head from left to right... kneeling down.. she slipped about 50 bucks within his can..."Shit... It has been awhile.. my bums..I see your still living..." The hobos laughed at one another.."We can say the same about you! Shiet Though you would of been dead.. But I'm glad your doing so well...Well we all are..." The blonde.. blinked.. actually feeling sentimental.. she just smiled.. and stood back up.."Well... I am alright.. you guys stay safe..." The bums nodded an screamed in cheer.. How she missed that... she looked up at the sky..."I'll make my own fight club.. once again.. and I will be Queen there like last time.." She scoffed swinging her hair from left to right.. she hadn't mind not putting up in a ponytail.... "God I have to fuckin cut this hair.. Tired.. of having it long.. I aint here to impress nobody TCH" being a rather abrupt loud mouth...... Kodi had made it to the restaraunt.."Haven't been here since.. me and Cody were interuppted by Ryo. Eh fuck it" She kicked the door open... as one of the waitresses , groaned..."Jeez... your back?! Ah what the hell come in and eat..." Kodi only scoffed.. as she stomped her way inside.. looking from side to side.... she decided to eat where the bar was... Reaching out from her pocket.. she slammed a wad of cash onto the bar's desk.She hadn't known she had been standing right beside Marshall, thinking of him as a stuck up buisness man.. She hadn't cared for others around her.. when it ment food for the sharks hungry mouth.."Yeah eh.. gimme 5 eel rools... 8 sea urchins... and eh.. fried fish with the head an tail on it.. I hate that fancy shit. oh an large ice tea no cup whole pitcher.." The waitress nodded happily,"Well I see you have finally have you awaited guest sir.." knowing her usual order.. and leaving Kodi dumbfounded... "Awaited fucking ....."her voice trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the man.. feeling his familiar aura..."Motherfu-..." She rolled her eyes, seating her thick ass down.. while the waitress would of gave her pitcher of ice tea..."Man.. before that fighting fuckin shit.. Let me fuckin eat. I didn't know guys like you actually eat fucking out... " Scoffing, hoping he'd let her eat at peace for now.. Kodi had sipped her ice-tea.. shutting her self up.. though she felt actually happy to see this guy that made her blood boil.. "It feels like you fuckin knew I was fuckin coming.." Not staring or giving another gaze.. she gritted her serated teeth yelling.."WAITRESS WHERES THE FUCKIN SUSHI?!"‏ Simple Conversation -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw) Marshall sits at the bar with the menu in his hands. The waitress walks back towards him with a hot tea in her hand, placing it down in front of him.-“Will there be anything else for you, Sir?”- Marshall gives a soft smile-“No Thank you, this will do just fine.”- That is when the loud and obnoxious Kodi barges into the restaurant as if she were the cops about to do a raid on the damned place. Her entry now means that business had begun. Not making any motion to attack her or kill her, Marshall simply lifts the glass cup in front of him up to his lips and takes a small sip of the warm tea inside of the cup. Kodi hadn’t even realized he was there until the waitress points it out to him. At the young girl’s comments, Marshall lifts his glass to her a bit with a nod as he agrees with the waitress’ statement about the girl he had come to see. With Kodi beginning to talk to him, bringing up the fact that she wants to eat before fighting, it makes Marshall laugh a bit. This time his laugh seems genuine, revealing his bright smile before bringing the cup back to his lips for another drink. Not turning his head to face her, his peripheral vision working more than well enough to see her curvy body sitting next to him.-“Don’t worry, Blondie…We aren’t fighting today…”-Turning his head to face her, so she can get a good look at the bright green eyes of his; emerald in color with slight slivers of gold.-“You won’t die here today…or at least get a pole up your ass again…maybe”- Turning back to face the bar once more, Marshall slowly lifts up the glass and takes another sip of the tea. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. These two personalities coming together like this and not fighting to release their frustration? Can these two even have just a normal sit down conversation? What had Marshall even been planning? With him knowing Kodi was going to walk in here seconds after him, he must have some kind of plan or reason as to why he is here. If these thoughts went through Kodi’s mind, she would quickly get cut off in thought by the waitress coming with all of the food that Kodi had ordered. With a small smirk on her face, the waitress asks-“So is this food for you and your date?”- And at the idea of these two being on a date causes Marshall to raise a brow. And just to make her mad, Marshall lifts his cup up to his lips while saying-“She’s too weak to be a girlfriend of mine…”- He then takes a drink knowing full well that sentence could piss her off.- Giving a rather smugged look upon his face when he had told her we weren't fighting today.. Still not trusting him.. Kodi would advert her eyes at him.. as her blue oceanic eyes met his bright green eyes..."You won’t die here today…or at least get a pole up your ass again…maybe” Taking a deep inhale... thus only exhale trying to calm herself.. the female puckered her lips.. sucking the tea from her straw..."Just shut up Kodi.. You dont want to get kicked out of this god damn sushi place..." Calming herself in her helping thoughts...She seen the waitress had came back with all of the food.. Her blue eyes glimmered at all the fish and sushi.. until hearing.. the most horrid thing the waitress can say..-“So is this food for you and your date?”- The blondes face.. dropped.. as her right eye twitched..... having a huge anime vein right ontop of her head...Thus not only that.. to also hear Marshall say...thats she too weak to be his girlfriend... "What the fuck... did you just say.. TCH As if.. your fucking weak-sauce.. I bet thats why you used that pole on me.. cuz your dick can't handle the watergod! AND YET.. HE IS NOT MY DATE.. I rather choke then to be on another date... TCH.. " giving the man a death-stare... as she gobbled up the food in her mouth angerly.. she had finished her eel rolls within 2 minutes.."And you why the fuck are you still sitting by me.. Theres another stool on the side... God just seeing you pisses me off..." Having a smugged look... The waitress giggled.. before speaking... "My, Miss Kodi.. you seem rather flushed today.." "WTF I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS FUCKIN FREAK!! ARE YOU HIGH..I WANT SOME OF THAT.." The female took ahold of his jacket top.. shaking him rather violently.. before.. blinking as some of the customers would stare at her... Kodi gritted her serated teeth..just while she released him... " I see.. thats your fucking game is it.. pissing me off huh.. Well I'll just wont get m-mad." Her not getting pissed.. that was highly unpossible... she sat herself back on the stool.. grabbing the fried fish on sticks.. while she devoured the whole thing.. bones and all.. tapping her right foot vigourously..while the waitresss had pulled away to another customer.."So.. I apologize for my interupted beheading... I didn't know they were gonna save my ass.. But.. I would of been there on my knees for that. Just to tell you I dont back down on my own death.." She burped, grabbing the pitcher with each of her hands.. chugging the ice tea down.. only to burp rather loudly.. leaning back a bit on her stool. she rubbed her belly.. as she was rather full..‏ Laying Down The Trap -Marshall sits with a small smirk on his face when Kodi begins to erupt like a volcano, bringing up the pole up her ass and how he wouldn’t use his own cock to do it. The way she phrased that sentence, whether it be out of anger or confusion, made it seem funny. Marshall waits to speak, knowing that Kodi had been far from finished with her rant. And sure enough, she continues to yell. She now asks why he is still sitting by her when there is plenty of free space around the restaurant. Mind you, it was Marshall who sat down here first. So Kodi had been the one to sit next to him. And everyone in the restaurant saw this. The couples sitting by the bar began to whisper with slight giggles at how the girl is acting. It had been obvious she is flustered, but like a girl around a crush rather than a girl around someone she hated. When the waitress comes and points that obvious fact out, Marshall actually almost laughs. That had been shots fired on the blonde woman and Marshall knew it. He doesn’t even lift a finger to fight back against Kodi grabbing his suit jacket and shaking him. It only further proved the fact that he had been trying to make here this afternoon. But that is when Kodi realizes it. She had come close to picking the right reason as to why Marshall was here. Close enough to stop her from doing what she was doing. Once she focused back to eating her food, Marshall adjusts his jacket and looks over to her with a smirk on his face.-“So instead of the pole, you’d rather I used my cock to penetrate your ass?”- Asking this question because of how Kodi worded her first statement. Saying that he used a pole instead of his dick makes it seem like she would have rather had the dick instead. And with the other people realizing it as well, they begin to laugh a bit with the whole restaurant focused on what these two were doing. If Kodi realized now that her choice of words made her seem like the girl with a crush, she might explode off of just that alone. But before she can, Marshall stands up from his stool and gets closer to Kodi. With his hips rubbing up against her thigh, she would be able to feel that he was anything but small. His left hand slowly moves down to the round thick right ass cheek of hers. And his lips moving towards her right ear to get her attention as he speaks in a gentle whisper.-“Blondie, if I used my cock instead of that pole…you would have never made it home to your precious assassins…Your little mind would have broke and wanted nothing more than to constantly ride me…”- After feeling on her ass, he lifts his left hand up to push the hair behind her ear, continuing to speak in a whisper.-“But like I said…you’re too weak to get fucked by me…Maybe when this is all over, you can be a sex slave for The Order…A body like yours is sure to pleasure many…”-After saying that, he scoffs a bit and begins to walk towards the exit of the building. He then waves his right hand up while saying-“I’ll see you soon, Blondie…Keep that body warm for me.”- And with that, he would exit the restaurant and begin to walk down the sidewalk. A voice appears through the ear piece he had in his right ear-“Is it done?”- In which Marshall responds.-“The tracker is in place…”-*FLASHING BACK TO HIM GRABBING HER ASS* between his fingers was a small minute sized microchip tracker that he pushed into her pocket without her noticing. Using his words and hips against her thighs to draw her attention away from what he was really doing, making it seem as though he was flirting with her the whole time. But with the Tracker now set, The Orders plan is now in motion!- Kodi spurted out the tea, she choked on the liquids.. hearing if she'd rather use his cock to penetrate her ass.. The female darted her eyes directly at Marshall.. she had turned red out of embarassment..she had made a mistake with her first insult... hearing the whole place laugh a bit.. as it seemed they were tehe center of attention.."I-I Didn't mean!-" her voice trailed off watching the man make his move off from the stool.. getting close to the brash embarassed blonde.. her body became stiff feeling his hips brush up against her thick thigh... Her nostrils flared in an out...gripping the glass pitcher rather tightly...feeling his hand making its way down to her thick right ass cheek...She hadn't known what to say about this.. she wanted to rip his arm off.. though why wasn't she moving.. her right eyebrow cocked upwards... while he had spoke gently within her ear...-“Blondie, if I used my cock instead of that pole…you would have never made it home to your precious assassins…Your little mind would have broke and wanted nothing more than to constantly ride me…” Rutela began to speak..."Kodi..." "RUTELA ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS?! HES TOUCHING ME YOUR TRYING TO FUCKING CALM ME DOWN!!" "But you have an audience.. and you seem to have an int-" Kodi scoffed talking to the Queen of Sharks..."Interested?! ON WHAT THIS?! He makes me want to buy a muzzle and shove over his fucking mouth-" As she ended the convo with Rutela, she gritted her shark teeth... at his remark.. as she would of gripped his wrist that would of been feeling up on her ass.. only to have him push her hair behind her ear... which gave her more of confusion more than ever.. untill the pitcher shattered into her other hand... when he whispered once more...-“But like I said…you’re too weak to get fucked by me…Maybe when this is all over, you can be a sex slave for The Order…A body like yours is sure to pleasure many…”Releasing her grip on his wrist... while he scoffed,walking away from her... waving his hand up only to say he'd see her soon... Oh but like Kodi.. she always wanted the last word.. especially at that sex slave remark... Running out seeing as she already paid... The female watched him walking down the sidewalk..She started to yell.."LIKE I'D PLEASURE AND BE A SEX SLAVE.. I wouldn't give the satisfaction!! Not to the likes of you nor The Order... I HOPE YOU HEAR ME FAGGOT!" she scoffed swinging her glass covered hand around.. accidently.. smashing a drunk beside her.. Little did she know, she had a tracker amongst her pocket. that she had not know.. The steamed blonde.. heading down the street.. while storming back to the hideout...she needed to get back before she had started to punch anything around her.heading back to the hideout.. she hadn't bothered to say hi to anyone.. but to go inside her room...leaving her door open.. while she quickly had started beating the shit out of her punching bag.it already had dents amongst it and holes.‏ Category:Ark 21 Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water